Shikamaru's First Brunette
by animechik16
Summary: This is a hilarious love story about a spunky brunette and a lazy dude who has only hung out girls that were mostly blonde. Aiko, me, comes in as a new villager. Shika has to show me around and Sasuke comes back. Before he can get me, Shikamaru would have to fight my ex-boyfriends. Pairings:SasuAiko, KibaAiko, GaaAiko, ShikaAiko, and NaruHina. Rated T for language and impure scene.


Shikamaru's first brunette

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if I did, I wouldn't know how to end it.

Oxo

Okay. So you guys know how Shikamaru always had blonde near him in almost every appearance in the manga.

First there's Ino, then Temari, then Shiho. And there was Tayuya and Sakura but they're not blondes so they won't be in this story a whole lot. (A/N Hinata will probably also show up. depends on my other couples.) I was the first 'troublesome brunette'. Hehe, I love how he says it. Anyway blondes were basically Shikamaru's only experience with close females, which sucks for me. I'm from the star village. we study the skies, weather, and have wind Jutsus and genjutsu and much more but I don't really want to get into detail. So ya I'm from a different village. I'm moving to Konoha to train more and live a safer village. The first people I met when I walked through the gates were Izumo and Kotetsu..duh. But after them I met the first blonde yep. Fan girl. I know her from her rank in sand. Her brothers' aren't too bad either.

I notice a certain pony-tailed dude next to her. He sees me and asks, "Are you new here?"

I reply, "How'd you know?"

The stranger says, "Hokage-sama told me we were having a new shinobi live here."

"Oh, where's her office?"

The dude replies, "Just follow me I'm escorting these people too, so I hope you don't mind the company."

"Of course not, I'm Aiko, what are your names?"

"Mine's Shikamaru Nara and the blonde one is Temari, the purple-painted guy is Kankuro." and lastly the Kazekage-sama is...

Out of nowhere, "GAARRAAAA!" Is shouted by a guy with a bad haircut and a green jumpsuit

"Ugh what does Lee want now?" Shikamaru asks aloud.

"YOSH! I found you, Gaara-sama; I need to train with immediately!" The guy with the bad haircut exclaims.

"Later Lee right now I must see the Hokage and attend to meeting after that I am willing to train you." Gaara calmly offers.

"Oh, okay! I will start with 1,000 push-ups until you return!" Lee states as if it was fun. Even though it pretty much was his hobby.

"Okay good bye lee." Gaara states as he continues walking to Hokage's office. Lee nods and runs off to a field with huge wooden poles and begins doing his push-ups.

"Troublesome..."

"So um.. What's your name?" Temari asks me.

"I'm ****** Aiko" (A/N you never know my last name muahahahahah!)

Kankuro comes up to me, trying to be cool, "well hello there pretty lady, would like to go to lunch with me after we all check in." (Grins sweetly)

"Um maybe."

"I will take that as yes." Kankuro smiles.

We all walk to the office and another blonde lady with huge jugs bulging out her chest, mine weren't as big but not tiny like that pink haired chick I saw walk out. I think her name was Sakura, that's what Shikamaru greeted her with. As I came in I saw a blonde haired guy also and a white haired guy. I knew Jiraya because he helped my village out when I was 7. But I just wanted to seem clueless and not tell them how much information I already know. But of course I'm not a spy and I don't take missions like those. I'm more like search and rescue or retrieve kind of chunin.

"Ah yes I've been expecting you, Miss Aiko, Gaara-sama you can just sign this and be on your way. Tomorrow you will nee to be present for an important meeting. That is all," She dismisses Gaara, after he signs the paper, and Kankuro.

"Ok thank you, Temari I think you should be fine with a new escort and you can just help Kankuro out, I'm sorry but I'm going to need Shikamaru and replace him with Neji. After informing Temari of the replacement news, she is dismissed.

"Um what is it tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asks.

"I need you to escort Aiko for a little while until Aiko is comfortable."

"Yes ma'am."

"Um I'm a chunin so can I just do missions here to pay off anything I need?" I ask.

"You will get an apartment and a week's supply of food to start off. The training grounds are for public use, and we have many stores for products and clothing." The Hokage adds.

"Ya AND I know the best ramen shop!" says the blonde guy.

I gasp, "OH MY GOD I LOVE RAMEN!"

The blonde guy introduces himself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Aiko, nice to meet you too!"

"Well I better get going, is that all you have for me tsunade?" asks a guy with really long white hair.

"Pretty much but come back tomorrow to just make sure, Jiraya," Tsunade states.

"Ok, later Naruto. Be sure to train with the toads."

"Gotcha pervy-sage."

"Bye Jiraya-sama," Shikamaru waves.

"Bye guys," Jiraya leaves swiftly.

After he leaves, Tsunade gives Shikamaru instructions and the address, which I think is for my house.

"Hey I know that apartment. It's right next to mine," Naruto cheerfully adds in.

"Yay! Now I can just follow you if get lost," I exclaim.

"Yep," Naruto smiles.

"Ok follow me Aiko you can drop off your stuff and then your freely to go wherever you'd like," Shikamaru says. I nod.

So whom would I encounter next? It better someone I can be friends with. So shika, Naruto and I all walked out of her office. I couldn't last much longer in there cause the smell of sake was all over that place. I soon saw a kid with a lighter hair color than mine running straight into me.

(Oomph, looks up and sees he landed pretty close to my boob)

"Who are you? Hey boss, who's the lady? Are you a spy? Can you beat Naruto? I bet she can't beat me! Oh, hi Shikamaru," The little punk brags.

"Listen pipsqueak. First you should say excuse me for running into me; second, I'm no spy and I can probably beat Naruto. Third, if we make it interesting I'll accept your challenge; loser is the winner's slave for week.

"Oh, hey Konohamaru. This is Aiko, she's new to the village and she likes ramen, isn't she cool!"

Konohamaru looks back at me, "Okay Aiko. I will meet you the 3rd training field at 4:00 PM for our match."

"You know your going to win, right?" Shikamaru asks.

"Of course I'm not going to lose to a 10 year-old."

"Can you just go a little easy on him? I mean we all don't know what your skills are but please he's my...err...rival/student. And I want him to be strong and try to fight me for the title Hokage!" Naruto tells me.

"Well then, I better be tougher on him then. I want to see how good this kid is."

We keep walking until I see kankuro again; apparently I was too soft on saying no to his 'lunch date'. Oh well he seems like a nice guy, but I just got out of a relationship and I don't think I want to start real soon. But I'll just be a friend with everyone for now.

"Hey Aiko, so where do you want to go for lunch?" Kankuro asks me.

"Actually I was going to show her the ramen shop." Naruto whimpered.

Kankuro glares at Naruto, "No I think she would like to try something else."

"No, I love ramen." I smile politely.

Kankuro smiles at me, "Ok ramen it is!"

"Troublesome... you guys can't take her until she drops off her stuff and gets comfortable, then you can drag where ever you want."

We made it to the apartment building. Shikamaru talks to the manager and the guy gives him a key. Suddenly, I saw a flash.

I blink, "What the he**?"

"I needed a picture of you so I would know its you when you need spare keys or help." explains the manager.

"Ok but can you take it again I don't like my pictures if I'm not smiling."

"No problem."

I do a peace sign and smile.(click)

"Alright Naruto go ahead and show her, her new condo, I'll wait here," says Shikamaru.

"I'm going to come," Kankuro says.

"What a drag, alright I might as well, too."

We walk up the steps of the stairs and reach the end of the balcony.

"Alright your door is right here, mine's around the corner." Naruto points out.

I open the door, "Whoa. This is pretty nice."

The room Is pretty basic so if you've been to like a motel it's pretty much like that except it comes with kitchen too.

Kankuro examines it too, "Wow it isn't too shabby."

"Alright just drop off your stuff and let's go have lunch," Naruto eagerly says.

We walk down the stairs I put my apartment key in my shoe. it may sound weird but I'm used to it. This weird pale guy shows up. He looks pretty cute but his face is showing that he's confused.

The pale guy looks at me, "I've never seen you here before."

"Yep I'm new here."

"Ah I'm sorry I read in a book that you greet guests with gifts or friendly hellos. I don't know what to get you."

"By any chance would that book be called How to Treat Strangers."

The pale guy looked surprised and shocked, "Why yes. How did you..."

"I read it once when my mom had guests over for a party."

"Ah, I see. What is your name?"

"I'm Aiko, you are?"

"Sai, pleased to meet you. Excuse me but I must talk to my teammate about something."

Sai walks over to Naruto and whispers something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened and then he ran off to who knows where.

"What was that about?" I ask.

Sai turns to me, "oh I just told him that Sasuke returned to Konoha just a little while ago, he brought his new teammates too."

"Great Sasuke's back," Shikamaru says sarcastically, "He better not turn in us again.

"Are you talking about the last Uchiha?

(AN Just in case- SPOILER ALERT-)

"Yep he had a brother but now he's dead. so Sasuke the only Uchiha left. all I know was that wanted to kill his brother and recreate his clan. as long as he has nothing against us and Konoha I'm totally fine with him being here. now that all the Akatsuki are dead. we already have one of his teammates, Karin. she said he tried to kill her in order to kill Danzo. so ya she gave us information on him no problem.

"Wow, what a story."

"There's much more that's just the summary." Sai points out.

Kankuro looks to his left and sees we have reached our destination, "Well looks like we found the ramen shop."

"Yay!" I hop on to one of stools, snatching a menu. Kankuro and Shikamaru join me but Sai said he needed to be somewhere and waved silently good-bye. An old man comes out from behind curtain and is a little disappointed to not find his favorite customer but nevertheless still greets us kindly.

"Welcome, what can I get ya?"

I look up at gleam at the old man, "One bowl of beef ramen please!"

"Same." Kankuro passes the chopsticks to Shikamaru and me.

"I'll have a small miso ramen," Shikamaru orders, not really caring what he gets.

"Coming right up!" the old man smiles and turns around to start working on our orders.

X At Tsunade Office X

Sakura and Naruto run to the door and then they catch their breath. They decide if they should go in now or not. Of course, Naruto bolted in.

"SASUKE is it really you?" Naruto shouts.

"Yea, Long time no see, dobe, Sakura." He replies smoothly.

Sakura just stands there in shock, thinking 'oh my god, Its really him.'

"Uh. I. Um. I don't know what to say?" Naruto says, still in shock.

"Well you could welcome me home." He suggests.

"Oh yes before I forget. We have a new citizen today, Aiko. And you will have to be interrogated before you are trusted to live hear peacefully, as for your recruits, same terms will apply. As long as you all show no sign of betrayal again I will not have to do anything harsh. But you will be watched by ANBU for 1 year and you cannot leave the village in that time. To earn money you may work inside village as an employee or for D rank missions." Tsunade informs him. Sasuke accepts his terms and turns to see his old teammates.

"YAY WELCOME HOME SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto happily jumps up and down in excitement before getting punched in the head by Sakura for not giving him a formal greeting.

"Welcome home!" Sakura smiles politely as possible. Her inner self was soon going to take over and Sasuke a piece of her mind for leaving her and trying to kill her once and never once answering her confessions.

Sasuke then wonders a question that might affect his well-being, "Where am I going to live?"

"Ah yes, you will reside in Naruto's home until you can buy your self a suitable home for yourself. Now just go to Ibiki and then report back once you and your friends are done." Tsunade states. Sasuke sighs, knowing how messy Naruto can be, nonetheless it would be better than living alone in a part of the village no body would really appreciate his company.

"So Karin was already here? No wonder we couldn't find her!" Suigetsu figures out. 'I was really worried about her. When Sasuke showed up without her I was kind of scared for her. Well now I know she's okay. I hope she doesn't try to kill me or Sasuke.' Suigetsu thinks.

Juugo looks outside at the birds then back to his leader, "Hey Sasuke what's your goal now? Since our team's goal was to kill Itachi what now?

Sasuke motions them to walk over to him and tsunade.

"I'm going to rebuild my clan.

'How? A jutsu of some sort?" Tsunade asks, dumbfounded thinking of no other possible solution.

Suigetsu looked at the Hokage as if she was crazy, "Wow your not smart are you?"

"Mm ok." Juugo understood what his leader meant.

Sasuke leans into the Hokage's desk, making sure Naruto or Sakura can't hear them. "I am going to get a wife."

XxX

OMG sorry but this isn't going to be a yaoi!

So ya, guess whom might he pick and then end up with. I appreciate constructive criticizing reviews and fun ideas for more chapters!

RxR XD animechik16 will stay awesome and so will you!


End file.
